Humanity, All but Lost
by Insane Melody
Summary: That summer was the turning point for Harry Potter. The Dementor pack was partly successful and he met a man. A man who came from the depths of Hell. HP X Nocturne Crossover.


I know I should be working on other fics...But this idea was too good not to share with you all!

Disclaimer : I dont own Harry Potter and Shin Megami Tensei.

* * *

On that fateful summer day, one Harry James Potter sighed for what seemed to be umpteenth time. He sat on the swing, a hand holding onto a rusted chain to support himself. He had been having dreams. Nightmares. Of that night. Again. And again. And again.

Fingers coming up to rub his eyes, the eyebags clearly seen if one looked closely. Eyes closed for barely a minute, he felt the presence of two people coming up behind him. He couldn't tell from his viewpoint but they gave off an aura. An aura of pure foreboding.

"Harry James Potter, I assume?" A silky voice droned out.

"…Can I help you?" Harry turned and observed the two figures standing in front of him. The speaker was a lithe blonde man in a suit. He had slicked back hair with mismatched eyes, one green and the other, red. A small smirk was on his lips, hands holding on to an elegant walking stick with a a demonic wing as the head.

Behind the blonde was another young man. He wasn't as impressive as the blonde but his aura was as powerful as the other only a bit more primal and free. He was dressed in shorts and every few seconds, he would smooth out his grey jacket with a demon motif at the back. He had black hair, a bit messy and spiky in some areas, his grey eyes coming to rest on Harry for a few seconds before fiddling with something in his pocket. A wand, maybe?

The blonde's smirk grew before he gave a small bow. "Louis Cypher, at your service. And this is Naoki, my…assistant." Naoki gave a small grunt before walking off to a tree and climbing up.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I know, Mr. Potter. "

Harry repeated his previous question. "Can I help you, Mr. Cypher?" Louis turned away, a hand fixing his tie idly. As if ignoring his question, Louis replied with his own. "Do you believe in demons, angels and God, Mr. Potter?"

"What!?" Shocked at the absurdity of the question, Harry nearly fell off the swing. Eyes wide, he jumped off the swing and took a step back. "What kind of question is that!?"

A smirk appeared again. This time, on Naoki's young face. "A question of utmost importance."

Louis smiled and nodded. "Very important, in fact. As it determines your destiny and the world's as well." Naoki chuckled and he stepped forward, taking charge for a minute.

"They say God is merciful. But if he was, why do people die everyday? Why do we have diseases, war, poverty and several blights upon the world!?" Naoki's face was twisted into a sick grin and black veins erupted around his eyes.

"Naoki! Control yourself. You're letting it get the best of you." His tone was deep and menacing, instead of the silky tone he used back then. Naoki closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Mister Cypher."

Harry stayed quiet at this interaction. These two…were odd. Odd and dangerous. He couldn't tell if they were wizards or something worse…He took the moment to slowly step back before running off, ignoring the odd chill in the air.

He reached a tunnel, aware of the fact that the two weren't following him. He sighed in relief and rubbed his hands together, desperae for heat. Why was it so cold?

One second, he was walking down the tunnel and the next, a clammy and dead hand was grasping and choking his neck. Screams filled the back of his mind. This feeling of doom…the cold…He looked up and he knew he was doomed. Dementors. Two of them. And his wand was in his jacket pocket! Fuck!

He struggled and squirmed but it only made the Dementor come closer, it's mouth coming closer as well. A blink and he felt cold all over. He could feel his soul dissapearing, little by little. Just a bit more and he knew he's going to be empty…

"Magma Axis!"

The chilling air dissapeared and in it's place was unbearable heat. The Dementor behind the one currently sucking his soul out was writhing in pain on the ground before a burst of purple light obliterated it leaving nothing but a small shredded piece of cloth.

The remaining Dementor turned around only for ice to suddenly erupt from the ground and stab it. Although the Dementor was not fully affected by it, the next attack finished the job.

It all happened so fast that if Harry tried to think of it, it was just a blur. Naoki appeared out of nowhere, his jacket gone, a spike coming out from the back of his neck and his body was covered in black tattoos with the outlines glowing a deep green. A fist raised and crackling with energy, a wave of energy exploded outwards creating a crater where the Dark Creature used to stand.

A grunt and the markings receded to one spot and dissapearing completely. "Good job, Naoki. A little slow but good nonetheless." Harry heard the voice again. That silky voice…He weakly looked up and saw Louis standing over him with a small grin on his face.

"We meet again, Mr. Potter. I only wish it was under better circumstances now. What with you missing a large part of your soul." The grin grew and it hurt to grimace at the man's face.

"I can help you, you know. I know several things. I know of the war between you and a wizard named Voldemort. I know that you know…you cant beat him. You're just a student with barely enough spells in your arsenal to even put a scratch on the man. I can help you. And all it takes is serving me…And of course, giving up your human soul."

All Harry could do at that moment in time was accept the conditions and the hand dealt by fate. Placed on the floor with a mouth open wide, Naoki held up a writhing metal insect which tried to break free from the hand holding it captive.

As Naoki dropped it into Harry's mouth. Every trace of humanity…gone.


End file.
